Tawar Falathren
by claraoswaldlives98
Summary: Ersellwen is the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn. And she loves a person she had known her whole life. Legolas. Rated T for now. Legolas/Ersellwen. *Ersellwen and two of her siblings are my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Tawar Falatren_

Ersellwen is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. She is easily the most beautiful of their children, her sister Ariedriel and brothers Nelathron and Eldarion. And she loves a person she has known her whole life.

Legolas, son of Thranduil.

**I don't own any of the original characters, except for Ersellwen, Ariedriel and Nelatron, who I made up in my own head.**

*At the end of each chapter, I'll type the Elvish translations on it. It's in Sindarin Elvish!

* * *

I woke up in my room in Lothlorien, the only noises the sounds of singing Elves and chirping birds hidden deep in the trees, scattered all around the city. I dressed in my white and green dress, with sleeves sewn with golden thread and spiders silk, and braided my long wavy brown hair down my back. As I walked out of my chamber and down the steps to the dining hall, I sang a song I had made up when I was 14 after Legolas had left with _Ada _on a trip into Mordor, to defeat another group of Orcs.

I wander now, across these hills,

Searching for the one I love.

His hair of gold,

His face of beauty,

My heart mocking my judgement.

_Im mista si, athar sin emyn,_

_tir an i min Im meleth._

_Hon fin glawar,_

_Hon nif o baneth,_

_Nin hun iaew nin baudh._

I sat in my seat across from Ariedriel, who was nibbling her lembas bread slowly, moving occasionally to her chicken, which was very rarely bit. I was the first to speak. "So, _nana, _were iare_ada _and Legolas today? I did not see them on my way down." My mother put her lembas bread on her plate. "They are on their way to Rivendell to speak with Elrond about...things. I know not what." I got up and said to my siblings, "_Aphada an nin._We should find flowers for them when they come back. _Bad lim, bad lim!" _They jumped out of their seats, and ran down the steps towards the ground. I kissed _nana _on the cheek. "I'll try to keep them busy, Mama." She smiled. "You're good at that."

When I reached the three children, they were running around, with mithril baskets, picking any flower they could find. I called out, "Make sure to find Elanor, Athelas and Nephridil for _ada _and the same for Legolas, but add in some Lisuin. It smells sweetest." I looked down at my bare feet, and picked a small golden flower. "It is named distantly after me," the voice of my mother said from behind me. "It is very beautiful, _nana._ Thta must be why." She smiled. "Your _ada_ used to keep those everywhere he went. He still has one, in his pocket. It is old, but never has died." I turned around, and smiled. "_Hon melith neth_." She laughed and walked away.

That night, as my brothers and sister were being pu to bed, my mother sang them her song.

_Nin meleth, nin Aragorn, nin taur, nin nemel._

_Hon arnad a nin aranarth, hon cuil, nin guruthos._

_Vin meleth in thenid han i gwath,_

_In thenid han i Neder._

_Hon in nin meleth, hon in nin meleth gir._

She kissed all three of them goodnight, and I walked to my room, and as quickly as that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Ada: father

Aphada an nin: Come with me.

Bad lim!: Run fast!

Hon melith neth: He loves you.

Arwen's song:

My love, my Aragorn, my friend, my heaven, his kingdom and my kingdom, his life, my fear of Death.

Our love is stronger than the Shadow, is stronger than the Nine, he is my love, he is my love forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I loved writing this one, and hope you guys like it as much as I did!

**Don't own anything from LOTR, only Ersellwen, Ariedriel, and Nelathorn.**

* * *

After waiting for nearly a month for the return of Ada and Legolas, I was woken up in the morning by Ariedriel jumping on my bed, yelling, "Ersellwen! _Echiu lim_!" I pulled the covers over my head, grumbling, "_Amman? Si aur. U-ni echui. E-boe._" She pulled the covers off of me, and I curled into a tight ball. "_Hain si nev!_" I jolted awake, and after getting into my best dress, yelled, "_Amman u-e ped taw_!?" She stormed off, and I ran after her.

"I'm sorry I burst out like that. Do you accept my apology?" She nodded. "Hurry, we have to get the flowers before they come." We gathered the Mithril baskets, quickly bunching together all the flowers into two bouquets. We ran down to the ground, and just that moment, _ada_ and Legolas galloped into the clearing, _ada_ on Asfaloth and Legolas on Lobofarad. _Nana_ ran smiling to _ada, _kissing him as he spun her in a circle, saying everything she had to. I ran to Legolas, and screamed, "_Ad suilad, meleth nin_!" He put me down, and slung an arm over my shoulder. "How are you?" I rested my head on him. :Better. These are for you." He grabbe the flowers, smelled and thought. "Let me see... athelas, niphredil, and elanor." I laughed. "How did you know?" He kissed my forehead. "Because I've told you I love them."

The next day, while I was reading _There and Back Again _when Legolas hurried in, atwo bows in his left hand, two sheaths of arrows over each shoulder. He plucked the book from my grasp, and replaced it with a bow and arrows. "Get into good clothes, Ersell. You're going to learn how to be an archer." I dressed in the riding outfit Éowyn had given me for my 16th birthday; Brown leather pants, knee high boots, and cream cotton shirt, all from Edoras. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, and swinging the sheath over my shoulders and grabbing the bow, ran down the stairs, and met him in a thicket of began his demonstration as soon as I reached him. "Watch. _Tog i nasta thala bo i tang..._" He placed an arrow on the bowstring. "_Tog i tangad_..."He pulled it back. "_Ah adeltha_."

* * *

Going to stop there for now. Comments are appreciated!

**Elvish:**

Echui lim: Wake up fast

Amman? Si aur. U-ni echui. E-boe.: Why? It's morning. I don't want to wake up. Leave me be.

Hain si nev!: They are here!

Amman u-e ped taw!?: Why didn't you say that!?

Ad suilad, meleth nin!: Welcome back, my love!

Tog i nasta thala bo i tang: Bring the arrow onto the bowstring

Tog I tangad: Bring the bowstring back

Ah adeltha: And let go


End file.
